Blood Drop
by Master-of-the-Damnd
Summary: A new story with a new oc (i have a lot of them) this one is MUCH better than my last one and i am really enjoying writing it. im not gonna ruin it by giving you a run down but if you liked my last story i think youllenjoy this one. please read and reveiw- your freind- Master-of-the-Damnd


HELLO ONCE AGAIN MY DEAR READERS! It feels so good to be writing again (unfortunately not for my original story, which was put on hiatus due to lack of reviews) anyway this is another story from yours truly that shall fallow the adventures of one of my rather complicated oc , Blood Drop, I won't spoil the story by telling you about him too much but he is one of my favorite creations.

Now just real quick, unlike my original story, Aria, this one is not Anthro and I'm not used to writing about none humans/humanoids so I apologies if I accidentally start/writing talking like they were humans.

Now just like last time I'm probably only going to say this once…. I own nothing except my oc, and perhaps a few other things later on so don't sue me.

Also I do know that this chapter is incredibly short and I promise it will be the shortest chapter I write.

NOW! Without any further ado I present to you Ch. 1 (its actually the prolog) of Blood Drop.

Prolog. Blood on the open road.

"I knew a place of fantasy, where the moon and stars all danced, and everyone was happy through fortunate, luck, and chance. I knew a place of fantasy, but now it reins no more, beyond repair, corrupted, by malice, blood, and gore." The poem echoed down the road, the words seeming to make reality itself warp and twist around them changing the world to fit to the words as they were spoken, if only for a second, before all was, for the most part, normal once more. The young colt, for that is who spoke said words, kept on speaking, seemingly unaware, or uncaring, of the changes occurring around him. "I knew a place of fantasy, where darkness now does dance, were monsters creep and demons leap, upon unwary folk at chance." As he spoke the shadows seemed to move, dancing and jumping before settling down once again. "I knew a place of fantasy, of dreams and hopes and love, but all who once did dwell there now dwell far up above." At these words any remaining changes faded away and everything was normal once again, as if the changes had never occurred, a small, almost nonexistent smile spread across the face of the young colt, his mouth being the only visible part of his face, the rest being covered up by a large, and rather creepy looking, witches hat that was a noticeable bit too large for his small frame. "And in this land of fantasy, were the moon and stars still glow, a chance remains, though small as thought, for hope to once more grow." No strange changes occurred this time, though the clouds in the sky all but vanished at the word 'grow', allowing the sun to peak through for the first time in several days. With the sun now shining brightly it was much easier to see both the road and the colt who walked along it, he was small standing no more than 4'10", he wore a long black and red cloak that, like most of his clothes, was just a little too big, beneath that he wore a pair of black bracers on each of his front and back legs that reached from his ankles to his elbows and, less noticeably, he also carried a rather large saddle bag chock full of strange and wondrous items ( he was a collector of such thing as artifacts and magic jewels and ancient weapons.) Blood Drops smile fell away and he returned to his usual impassive state, showing no more emotion than a rock or a tree. This was normal for Blood Drop, he rarely showed any emotion, in fact it wasn't uncommon for him to go months at a time without so much as a smile or a frown, it was something he had learned to do a long while ago. As he continued to walk his thoughts wondered to the request his old mentor had asked of him.

Flashback- 4 Days, 16 hours, 37 Minutes

"It's nice to see you again Blood, We never see each other anymore, not since you graduated at any rate." Celestia said smiling at him over her cup of tea. "Indeed, the only times we speak are when you wish to know about my study's abroad, and even then, rarely ever in person." Blood responded softly, taking a sip of his own tea, Celestia grimaced as he drank, "I still don't know how you can drink that stuff, it's so spicy and you don't even add any sugar." She said adding another Cube of sugar to her own tea. "I learned to enjoy the finer, simpler, things in life while I was living in the Bad Lands, and not e_verything_ needs sugar." He responded as he took another sip of his Dosha Chia. "But on to business Celestia, you wouldn't have come here to speak to me in person for a simple social visit, What do you want from me Mentor." He asked cynically gesturing to the small Zebrican Hut that they sat in (Blood Drop was a traveler, young as he was, and he had live among many of the races of the world during his travels) "*sigh* your right, as always." She started with a sigh before she turned and pulled a cotton wrapped bundle and placed It gently on the table and after a brief pause she continue "I know you don't do favors without something in return, so I brought you a little gift, and if you accept my request I _promise_ you it will be worth your while." Blood looked at her cautiously before he reached over and unwrapped the bundle slowly, revealing a trio of smaller, silk wrapped, bundles he opened these more quickly revealing a pile of red string, a duo of small orbs, and a soft purple and black flower, he looked at her and touched each pile in turn smiling softly for the first time in to long "Basilisk heart string, Silver core pearls, an a Nightshade blossom…" he said quietly before rewrapping each one quickly and scooping them all into his witches hat faster than Celestia could track, his smile vanished just as quickly " what do you want me to do, and why does it give me reason to leave my studies behind." He said seriously, after taking another sip of his tea, she smiled almost as softly as he had, she knew he had already accepted the moment he touched the heart sting, It was a difficult Alchemic ingredient to obtain, even if that was the limit of her knowledge on the art, she never bothered to learn alchemy herself, (she didn't realize she had given him two ingredients for a lethal, and painful, neurotoxin and, conveniently, one for the antidote to it.) "It's rather simple but it will take time to complete," she started slowly looking at some of the huts decorations "you're stalling." Blood said cautiously, cutting her off and bringing her attention back to him. "*cough* Sorry, I need you to move back to Equestria," she started, he looked ready to protest so she hurried on, "I'll of course pay to have a shop set up for you to practice your trades, and for a house to live in while you're there, all I need you to do is train a few Individuals in magic and combat, select members of the royal guard to be precise along with a few others, if you feel up to it." She said, speaking quietly at the end in a manner more reminiscent of a certain yellow and pink Pegasus, she really couldn't afford to change his mind and make him turn her down (she _really_ wished she could make this request as his ruler rather than his friend, but that wouldn't go over very well.) " I fail to see how this move will benefit me I already have a several homes and shops all over the world." He said tilting his head, making him look even more like a little kid, she smiled, 'time for the clincher.' She thought to herself, " the benefit is the actual location, or more specifically the area around the location your moving to.' She spoke much more confidently this time, his interest was piqued, "what location." _He_ spoke softly, slowly, and with no small amount of curiosity. "Just a small out of the way town near the southern edge of Equestria." She answered with a sly smile looking across the table at him "and the surrounding area that would benefit me enough to make you so confident in my acceptance." Blood had a soft smile once again, he already had a pretty good idea, she smiled much more widely than him and took a deliberate sip of her rapidly cooling tea.

Flashback-End

Blood Drop looked up at the sky from under the brim of his hat and spoke softly to himself "the EverFree forest...*hmph* the alchemic ingredients I could get from the Timberwolves and the Star spiders alone could make me a very wealthy individual indeed… *sigh* Ponyville it is then. He finished without any more emotion than his blank face showed. At once his horn glowed bright, unseen under his hat, and he vanished in a flash of black and red light.

...

Ok the Prolog is done and soon enough more shall come, now while I have you attention I would like to say a few word and they are-

Tuna,

Hopscotch,

Brandy,

and Lob...

anyway i must ask you to revew once again becaouse, seriously, my last story when I stopped writing it had five, maybe six, reveiws and three of those were from the same person two were from my bettas and the last one was frome a guy I know seriously I watched him write it! so **_PLEASE _**reveiw for me.

also

we have a Poll (several actually) but we'll just do this one for this chapter Who should Blood Drop be Paired with and should it be a harem? a duo? a single girl? its up to you! you can vote for anyone exept Crysalis, Luna Celestia, Candace, and Zecora. other than that i'll be doing this according to popular daemand so send in those votes!

that is all... have a nice day!


End file.
